Talk:Fanmade Vocaloid Mascots
This Talk page was moved to the Forums for archive purposes. Hibiki Vocaloids I have disabled the code for the Hibiki Vocaloids due to a conflict of intrest. Vocaloid Wiki is not a place to showcase your own material. You may want to consider moving them to Vocaloid Wiki:Proposed Fanmade Vocaloids which is more suited to this kind of content. Kaiseine 15:10, 5 June 2009 (UTC) --Taigahimeko 10:13, 9 June 2009 (UTC)hi i've putted Paris Acme on the Fanmade Vocaloid Mascots page, and it gets deleted ALL the time.What did i do wrong? Can't it excist or something :| :Will look into it. As said in the other thread, we now have a policy against unjustified removal. O Herman 11:41, 9 June 2009 (UTC) : If you read my message above you'll see the code was disabled, not deleted (i very rarely delete things if i can help it). As i said, creating articles for your own work on a Wiki is heavily frowned upon by the community. If it's considered something special, someone else will make an article on it (which in itself serves the purpose 'Is it popular enough to be on the Wiki?'). In the meantime, you can gather feedback and increase your vocaloids credibilty by putting them on the Vocaloid Wiki:Proposed Fanmade Vocaloids as the purpose for that page is encouraging the development of fanmades so they can become supported and endorsed by the fan community. Kaiseine 12:10, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ...Confusion... Why are we NOT allowed to post fanmade vocaloids we have made ourselves? You claim that it defeats the purpose of the wiki, but is not the purpose of the wiki to advertise 'vocaloids' that other fans have created? I'm confused about why people cannot post their own when they are clearly the same as the people who create them on Piapro, PixIv, and etc. It sounds like you're preferring the Japanese people above all the other fans, especially the ones on deviantart. Please elaborate on this situation; I am incredibly confused about the logic taking place here. EnyoSama 17:48, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :"but is not the purpose of the wiki to advertise 'vocaloids' that other fans have created?" The short answer is no, it is not. Far, far from it. :Long answer: The Wiki is not a place to advertside your vocaloids. This is without question and not up for discussion. It goes against the terms of use of the Wiki that all users agree to which is not to use it to advertise themselves, their products or work, regardless of (or lack of) commerical viabilty. A Wiki is a resource site documententing actual facts and popular opinion. If we were to include every single vocaloid created we'd have tousands upon thousands of entries. Its just not feasible especialy considering the different levels of popularity the fanmades have. They have to fill a certain criteria to be included and we're currently reviewing several vocaloids which appeared to have been abandoned by their creators. If a vocaloid is popular, has a song portoflio and/or several decent quality fan arts then it is most likely to be included in the Wiki as it shows there is a fanbase supporting the vocaloid. We do have a page for people wishing to develop their vocaloids but this is meant as a feedback loop only and not as a place to advertise. If you are given feedback and do not make changes based on that feedback the vocaloid will eventually be taken down. :In regards to preffering the Japanese vocaloids, there is a simple explanation why it appears this way. Japanese fanmades have been around longer, and thus have a larger fanbase than those created by westerners. Its only a realitvly recent development that the west has taken an interest in creating fanmades and by that point there were over a dozen Japanese fanmade vocaloids with an extremly large fanbase. At roughly the same time the amount of Japanese fanmades began to trail off, making it look like the west has a much larger fanmade community, when in reality it is about equal. I'd also like to point out that the number of western vocaloids (that is, vocaloids created by westerners, not the vocaloids nationality) on this wiki is still greater than the amount of Japanese ones. Kaiseine 21:26, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Kaito section horribly mangled! People, need help here, can't stay very long due to work. 00:36, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :The whole page is pretty much mangled. Only dead fish go with the flow. 02:53, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Black Rock Shooter should be removed It should be known by now that Black Rock Shooter is an original character that is only connected to Vocaloid because her image used in a PV and inspired ryo of Supercell. If she is not Miku Hatsune (to Edit- she WAS NOT based or inspired by Miku) then she is not a fanmade Vocaloid. Bunai82 16:15, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :Hmm. As she has her own upcoming anime next year, you may very well say she's a product inspired by Vocaloid. O Herman 12:29, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::She was used by a Vocaloid as representation, but she is not a Vocaloid based character. Bunai82 14:46, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :::But her likeness to Miku is the prevailing knowledge over BRS, even though this is not what happened. Can you show an article that directly refutes this "association"? O Herman 15:04, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::Gotta find that link again, but it is all in Japanese. There were actual arguments on whether she was Miku or not. Bunai82 11:41, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Lost the article, but I wanted to bring this up again. Can BRS not be pegged as being a inspired by Miku, since it is the other way around. ryo was inspired by Huke. Bunai82 02:21, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Obscure Mascots Many "mascots" on this page are just easy drawings on Piapro, Pixiv and Deviantart. They are scarecely known as Vocaloid derivatives in the Vocaloid fandom. I think such entries shoud be removed. Damesukekun 09:35, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :There was no objection so I went ahead. I made searches on the sites above and commented the mascots that had hits less than ten. Damesukekun 14:39, July 8, 2010 (UTC) ::What do you say we put up a section like abandoned fanmades? It may also give an opportunity for someone to pick those up. It will be only for existing fanmades in here that don't appear to be maintained/popular.O Herman 15:14, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Not a bad idea, but what I concern about the section is that they are creating countless derivatives incessantly so it would be the chaotic storage for random stuff. Damesukekun 04:12, July 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::I think the Proposed section is the most chaotic of all, this one will be just for the existing ones. The new entries will be off limits. I suggest calling it Abandoned Fanmade Vocaloids and Derivatives. O Herman 07:34, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Perhaps, we can have rules or understanding of what goes into the abandoned section like what make a Vocaloid "dead" and how long it can be in the proposed without any words before it is considered abandoned. SneakyDeath 07:08, July 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::What makes a vocaloid dead... hmm... 1. No content (story, songs, involvement in videos) created in their name for at least a year that comes from the author. 2. No update from creator's website or word. 3. Inability to communicate to the creator. 4. Official withdrawal/retirement/termination of the fanmade. 5. Transition to UTAU (will no longer become fanmade). 5. Their website dies. ::::Guidelines for adopting the fanmade: 1. Inability to contact author, for 2 years. 2. Must provide concept art, voice configuration, sample songs, webpage, broadcasted products. 3. Cite the original creator. ::::What do you think? O Herman 07:39, July 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::It sound like a well thought out plan, but what is the detail for the adoption of Vocaloid? Is it copyright even if it is abandoned? I look up some information for proposed Miku based ones. (I will do the same for the others later on) and according my research: YouTube, Deviantart, Pivix, Piapro, Google/Yahoo, last entry for most of them is 5 months-1 year ago. Should I contact the author so it can have proof if they are currently working on their creation or decided to cancel the project? Are Mixloid (Vocaloid voices mix with other Vocaloid voices) is considered other Vocaloid? What do with the ones with no picture or a full body picture? SneakyDeath 08:22, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::1 can be added with outright consent to use from the author, or official handover. If you can contact the author, much better, it will become more official that way. :::::Real world copyrights have expiration, and this is also the case here. If they abandon it, they forfeit its ownership, unless they provide a usage clause of the character. :::::Mixloids are classified as Fanmades. Inter-platform mixloids is still pending discussion, because there's a ruling that you can't use vocaloid voice in UTAU (or at least distribute it that way). :::::Fanmade Vocaloids without pictures or full body have less points in being retained, and are more likely to be scrapped, unless there's an incentive to retain, like voice configuration. O Herman 08:30, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::Understood. One more question that is need to be answer: What makes a Humanoid abandoned or what make a Humanoid at that? Does human voice have to sound like a vocaloid or mainly sings Vocaloid's songs? They have two sections in the Proposed Section with two human sections. SneakyDeath 09:26, July 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Humanoid are Vocaloid-centric singers. Also they have avatars that liken them to Vocaloid. But they're mostly regarded as posers, especially in the UTAU scene. One example: Mako Solane who is illustrated as a Vocaloid yet has cover songs. ::::::Opinions regarding these are mixed, but they are extremely unwelcome in the UTAU scene. O Herman 09:30, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Alright then. That is information that is needed before a misunderstanding occurs...for now. SneakyDeath 09:45, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Oh, the constructive discussion has been made while I am off. Sure, thank you for the clarification. I'll follow the guidelines above. Damesukekun 07:01, July 11, 2010 (UTC) About removed Mascots The page is a mess, no doubt. But to start I moved a majority of them to the abandoned section only so I could see what was created. As mentioned, many of these are just doodles and brain farts from fans who posted a derivative once and never mentioned it again. Others are just from Users and IPs posting their mascots without going through the steps, another are characters with no information or fanbase. I removed all the parodies except the Kagamine one, those others just don't seem to fit this page. I will however, put the links from nico on the page, but other than that, I will be deleting the images and desc. -- Bunai82 (talk) 07:57, February 9, 2011 (UTC)